In certain situations, it is desirable to reduce the humidity of air within a structure. For example, homes and apartments may need dehumidification during certain times of the year to reduce the moisture levels within the living spaces. To accomplish this, one or more dehumidifiers may be placed within the structure to dehumidify the air. Current dehumidifiers, however, are typically bulky and require valuable floor space.